Crazy Together
by ElvenArcher309
Summary: My name's not Ceres. I thought I was going crazy... then I met Shuro. Her name isn't Juno. ShuroXAya
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Weird Stuff Always Starts With Weird Dreams**

_"Find the one whose voice touches the soul. Only then can you be truly happy."_

_--_

A very sleepy and royally pissed off Aya Mikage kicked a rock in front of her as she trudged her way to school. She had been having the same dream every night for a month now. It always showed a young woman with long black hair singing, but no sound came out. Then a voice from inside herself always said the same exact cryptic saying before the alarm would wake her up. _'Stupid dreams bothering me all friggin' night. I don't even know what the hell they're about!'_ She fumed and gave the rock one last good kick.

"OW! Damnit Aya!" The rock had hit her twin brother, Aki, in the head. Not wanting to put up with her gloom-and-doom attitude all the way to school, he decided to walk ahead of her and leave her to stew.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Turn around and leave me alone!" Aki faced forward and rolled his eyes.

Despite the sleep deprivation, Aya's day went on as normal and she was caught sleeping in class only once. When the lunch bell finally rang, she ran to join her friends in the cafeteria and after the usual bout of Beat-the-Line-Cutters-With-Your-Lunch-Tray, they were seated with their food at their usual table against the back wall. Aya was about to swallow her pizza whole when something caught her eye. Back in the lunch line was just about the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had delicate features with short highlighted hair that reached his shoulder blades at the longest bits while the shorter strands framed his face. He was talking animatedly with a group of people she had never seen before. Forgetting her pizza entirely, she grabbed her friend Chidori's head and turned it towards Hot Guy.

"Why haven't we seen that guy before?! He's _gorgeous_!" The smaller girl's eyes widened.

"Wow! I don't know! Where has he been hiding?" The three boys sitting with Aya and Chidori also turned to look at the guy the girls were ogling. The tallest boy, who was sitting next to Aya, frowned in confusion.

"What guy?" Aya turned to him, her hands still holding Chidori's head in place.

"What do you mean, _'what guy'_, Touya?" The guy sitting across from Chidori reached across the table to pry Aya's hands from the sides of the smaller girl's head.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Chidori rolled her eyes at her friend.

"The hot guy _right there_ in the lunch line, Yuuhi! The one talking to those girls." Aki finally saw who they were talking about and sprayed his sister and Touya across the table with chocolate milk as he choked.

"Aki! What the hell!" Aya reached over and hit him upside the head.

"That _'guy'_ you're talking about, that's Shuro Tsukasa from the Drama group. That's a girl!"

"What?!" Aya stared at her brother as if he had lost his mind. "I think you got chocolate milk in your brain, Aki." Yuuhi realized who the girls had been referring to and frowned in the He-She's direction.

"I hate that girl." Touya laughed at him.

"Just because she beat you in basketball that one time in eighth grade-"

"_That_ Shuro?!" Aya remembered the basketball incident.

"She cut her hair! And what's with the boys clothes?" Shuro was wearing a plain black T-shirt that said, "I'M WITH THE BAND", boy's cargo pants, and a pair of black skater shoes.

"I didn't know she came to our school. How long has she been going here, I thought she moved after junior high?"

"Nope." Began Aki, "You've just never had any classes with her and she and her friends usually hang out in the drama theatre during lunch." Yuuhi narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Why do you know so much about the theatre nerds?"

"I have my sources!"

As Yuuhi and her brother began to argue, Aya took another good look at Shuro as the girl was leaving the cafeteria with her food, still chatting away with her friends. After examining the other girl's face, it hit her. Shuro had the same face as the girl in her dreams. As the Shuro opened the door to walk outside, she turned to look directly at Aya. She froze as Shuro's hazel eyes met with her blue-grey ones. Shuro simply gave her an unreadable look and walked out the cafeteria doors.

"HEY AYA!" She was brought back to reality by her brother assaulting her eardrum at close range. Before he could react, Aya grabbed her open milk carton and dumped it over his head. Grabbing her backpack, she ran to the cafeteria doors and stepped outside; if she hurried, she could still catch up to Shuro. _'Man! Weird stuff always starts with weird dreams!'_ She thought to herself.

--

I've been on an Ayashi no Ceres kick lately. Just finished re-watching the anime and got really pissed about how small a role Shuro played in it compared with the manga.

**_SHE WAS IN JUST ONE FRIGGIN' EPISODE!_** My anger drove me to start, not one, but two new fanfics about her.

Tell me what ya think with a review

/ /  
/ / MVSB


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - What the Hell Just Happened?!**

Aya smiled in her success as she found herself outside the school's theatre, but after a few seconds, she realized that she had no idea what to do next or why she had even followed Shuro. _'Her face. Remember? She looks like the girl the in my dreams.'_

"What do I do now! This is what I get for not thinking this out."

"Not thinking _what_ out?" Aya jumped when she felt an arm around her shoulders. She turned her head to see Shuro, a cocky grin on the girl's face.

"Why don't you join us, Aya? It's a lot cooler inside."

"O-okay." Aya allowed herself to be led into the building, Shuro's arm still around her. Having only been in the theatre for assemblies, Aya had never realized just how big it was without all of the noisy students. The only other people in the building were Shuro's group of friends who had scattered themselves throughout the first three rows.

"Shuro! What are you doing?" A guy on stage had his arms crossed in front of him, "C'mon, it's our turn." Another of the said friends had climbed up to sit on the edge of the stage.

"Let's _go-oh_! We've got fifteen minutes of lunch left and we gotta practice!" Shuro smiled again as she steered Aya towards a seat on the isle away from her friends.

"Well duty calls. I wanna talk to you after school. Meet me here, 'k?"

"S-sure." Aya sank down in her seat as Shuro walked up onto the stage. The girl who had been yelling earlier, had returned to her seat and was now turned around, yelling at the sound booth.

"The third CD, Yuzu! Accompaniment CD, track 12, Don't Do Sadness and Blue Wind from Spring Awakening." She stayed turned around glaring at the booth until the opening bars of the song filtered through the speakers and the guy on stage began to sing. _'Wow, he's really good.'_ Aya's gaze went immediately to the stage as soon as she heard Shuro's voice as she exchanged lines with the guy.

"... God. You remember how we used to run back to my house and play pirates, Ven LeBergman, Melchior Gabor, you and I?" Aya's eyes widened as Shuro began to sing.

_"Spring and summer,  
Every other day,  
Blue wind gets so sad.  
Blowin' through the thick corn,  
Through the bales of hay,  
Through the open books on the grass._

_Spring and summer..."_ Aya took a shuddering breath. Shuro's voice was beautiful. _'I can almost feel it_.' She couldn't take her eyes off of the other girl even after the song ended.

_"... Don't do sadness. Just don't care."_

_"... Spring and summer."_ With a quick glance in Aya's direction, Shuro seated herself in the front row between two of her applauding friends. The group was able to get through one more song and skit before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Aya waited until the last of Shuro's friends had left. As she neared the door someone grabbed her waist from behind.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Shuro! Uh, um... L-leadership-"

"Oh! Well then you can afford to miss that." Shuro turned the two of them around and kicked the door close behind her. Releasing Aya, Shuro leaned against the closed double doors.

"I decided that what I wanted to talk to you about can't wait," Shuro's grin vanished as she spoke, "You have dreams about me don't you?" Aya couldn't speak.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. The thing is, you're in my dreams too. I don't know why, we've never been friends or anything. Do you know what the deal is?" Aya could only shake her head.

"Well, what does your dream say, Aya?"

"W-what?" Shuro crossed her arms in front of her.

"Your dream, doesn't the dream you say something before you wake up? Mine keeps telling me that I can't be happy unless I find the _'fallen heavenly maiden'_ and it shows you, only... different. Your hair is black and your eyes are a gold." Shuro's gaze redirected to the floor._ 'She looks kinda embarrassed.'_ Aya observed.

"That's what I see too," Aya began, "Before I wake up my dream tells me that to be happy I have to find the person _'whose voice touches the soul'_ or something like that. You look different too, long black hair and gold eyes." Shuro fingered her bleached and dyed, shoulder length hair.

"Aya, I don't mean to sound like a sci-fi B-movie but, I think this means that we were supposed to meet each other. I wonder why though."

"I guess- Shuro! Your hair!" The girl's hair began to change to black as if someone had poured black dye on the top of her head and the color dripped down. Shuro clutched frantically at the now, black tresses.

"What the hell! It's growing too?!" Sure enough, the strands began to elongate, only stopping when they reached her lower back. She suddenly covered her eyes with a gasp of pain.

"Shuro! Are you okay?!" Aya hurried over to try and remove the other girl's hands.

"No, I'm not! My eyes are _burning_!" Aya gasped when she finally pried away Shuro's hands. Her eyes were gold. Shuro looked panicked at Aya.

"What the hell just happened?!"

--

I picked Shuro's song to be Blue Wind because I imagined her voice to be similar to Lauren Pritchard's.

The next chapter's gonna explain a lot.

Reviews make the story better.

/ /  
/ / MVSB


End file.
